Jaired's second half
Thrak Inn, Barroom Signs of a recent pitched battle abound. Scorch marks and bloodstains are everywhere. Cuts and scrapes in the wood bear mute testament to the battle's intensity. You also see a lace-trimmed refreshment bar with some stuff on it and a gift-wrapping table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: north, south, west, out >l on table On the gift-wrapping table you see a heart-shaped ring gift box, a sparkling blue gift box, a bright green gift box, a bright colorful gift box, a pristine white gift box, a golden-hued oversized gift box, a beribboned multihued gift box, a rose-stamped shiny foil gift box and a toy-stamped foil gift box. A sales clerk steps over to you and says, "Ah, a fine choice madam. The colorful gift box sells for 2500 silvers. You can BUY the colorful gift box if you like." A sales clerk accepts your silvers. A sales clerk makes a quick trip to a back storage area and returns with a bright colorful gift box. Handing it to you carefully, a sales clerk says, "Here's your box. Hope you enjoy it." You remove a short orase runestaff capped with a carved halfling woman from in your grey suede backpack. You put a short orase runestaff capped with a carved halfling woman in your colorful gift box. You close the colorful gift box and seal it in preparation for its recipient. >o Square, Northwest This corner of the square is lively and hectic even at night. A number of representatives of the Landing's population, including several elven loggers and a party of rough-looking dwarves, loiter around the door of the Raging Thrak Inn, where the rowdy cheers of patrons and voices raised in songs of many sorts, from snatches of heroic ballads to blushingly bawdy tunes, beckon you to enter. Obvious paths: north, east, southeast, south >s Square, West Here in the midst of the town stretches the cobblestoned main bazaar, its lamplit lanes abuzz with traders and vendors hawking their wares at any hour of the day or night. Groups of citizens, discussing the day's events or preparing for nighttime hunts, gather around the doors of the merchants whose shops border the square. The gilded but peeling stone facade of the First Elanith Bank dominates this side of the square. Obvious paths: north, east, south, west >s Square, Southwest This corner of the square seems somewhat subdued. Townsfolk pass through on their way to the shops, the bazaar, or the main well at the center of the square. Others hurry past, anxious to get home or go on about their business. You also see an oversized mahogany wagon, an imposing stone keep, a wood-sided shop and a cobblestone walkway leading up to a wrought-iron gate. Obvious paths: north, northeast, east, south, west >s Square, Small Park A small, shaded park fills an old vacant lot behind a row of buildings, the bright lamplight from the square filtering through the passage to the north to illuminate the area with a soft glow. A weatherworn grey marble statue of a stocky human in pioneer's clothing overlooks the park, his stone hat encrusted by the gifts of decades of passing birds and his right hand half-upraised as if it once held some now-missing object. You also see a fluffy charcoal cat, the blue Valareina disk, the Saoirse disk, a fire opal, a large scorched trash can and some ornate wrought-iron benches. Also here: Valareina, Yuratan who is sitting, Kuroryo who is sitting, Saoirse who is sitting, Kaliq who is sitting, Jaired, Kashir, Great Lady Philnia who is sitting Obvious paths: north, south, west You lightly tap Jaired on the shoulder. You lower your head shyly, lacing your fingers behind your back and scuffing the ground with your foot. Speaking to Jaired, Saoirse asks, "Is that a polite way of telling us not to eavesdrop?" > Jaired turns to face you. You offer your colorful gift box to Jaired, who has 30 seconds to accept the offer. Click CANCEL to prematurely cancel the offer. > Jaired squints at you. > Jaired has accepted your offer and is now holding a bright colorful gift box. > Taakhooshi blinks. You say, "Is habinged present." You nod. > Taakhooshi chuckles. You lower your head shyly, lacing your fingers behind your back and scuffing the ground with your foot. > Taakhooshi steps over to the wrought-iron benches and settles down for a few minutes' rest. > Jaired says, "...my level of fear just hit eleven." > Kashir smiles at you. > Jaired glances at something in the blue Valareina disk. > Taakhooshi chuckles. > Kaliq begins chuckling at Jaired! > Taakhooshi nods to Jaired. > Valareina says, "Oh its cute." > Speaking to you, Jaired says, "I haven't been good. At all." Taakhooshi huskily says, "Go into the niche to open it." > Taakhooshi nods to Jaired. You nod to Jaired. > Valareina says, "Nicely wrapped." You nod to Jaired. You nod to Jaired. > Speaking to you, Kashir says, "Lucky he didn't toss something at you before he noticed." You duck your head. > Taakhooshi huskily says, "Donna blow us all up." You beam happily at Kashir! > Taakhooshi nods to Jaired. You dance around the room to music only you can hear. > Jaired says, "No, I can open it here..." > Taakhooshi huskily exclaims, "BOOM!" > Jaired squints at you. You exclaim, "Is not beinged blowinged up!" Jaired tears greedily into the colorful gift box, trying to reach the contents. Ribbons and paper go flying everywhere. Jaired smiles contentedly, admiring his present. > You fold your arms over your chest. You see Jaired Delone the Assassin. He appears to be a Half-Elf of the Tehir tribes. He has disarmingly calm blue eyes and dark skin. He has short, unruly black hair that has been knotted into a myriad of twisted, rope-like locks. A trio of polished copper studs ascend each side of his nose. His face is concealed by a faded ahmdir face-wrap trailing two lengths of excess fabric. He has a dark deathstone stud in his left eyebrow, and a series of deeply inked tribal markings encircling his eyes. He is in good shape. He is holding a short orase runestaff capped with a carved halfling woman in his right hand. He is wearing a long black jacket affixed with a pair of toggled drawstrings, some hooded off-white linen robes, an open-necked raw linen shirt, a copper-strung smooth ivory totem, a cross-strapped leather harness, a hardened leather haversack marred by a single gash, a cylindrical morduska hide pack secured by a single strap, a segmented ora wristguard, a silver-bound golvern gauntlet, a glaes signet ring, a coiled copper wire ring, a gold-plated Militia insignia, an abraded copper sigil, a low-slung notched leather belt with an archaic veil iron sabre hanging from it, a copper-bound munitions case, a layered linen pouch, some loosely fitted black cordetum pants, and a pair of selshis skin boots reinforced with tight linen wraps. > Taakhooshi huskily exclaims, "BOOM!" > Taakhooshi chuckles. > Jaired stares at you. > Kaliq laughs! > You cower. > Speaking to you, Jaired says, "...I hate you so much right now." > Kashir grins. > With great effort, Jaired hefts a short orase runestaff capped with a carved halfling woman and hurls it! Jaired throws a short orase runestaff at you! AS: +413 vs DS: +336 with AvD: +7 + d100 roll: +2 = +86 A clean miss. The orase runestaff flies past you, disappearing into the local environs. > Speaking to Jaired, you exclaim, "Yous always sayinged dat!" > You spy a short orase runestaff capped with a carved halfling woman that had been obscured from view! Roundtime: 6 sec. R> Taakhooshi blinks. R> Saoirse appears to be trying hard not to grin. You pick up a short orase runestaff capped with a carved halfling woman. You fold your arms over your chest. > Jaired groans. You sniff. > Kuroryo smirks. > Valareina asks, "What is it?" > Faelln sits down. > You show Valareina your orase runestaff. > Jaired limps around a bit, favoring one leg. > You offer your orase runestaff to Jaired, who has 30 seconds to accept the offer. Click CANCEL to prematurely cancel the offer. > Jaired exclaims, "I threw out my back!" > Jaired has accepted your offer and is now holding a short orase runestaff capped with a carved halfling woman. > Jaired leans on his runestaff, taking a momentary rest. > Jaired takes a deep breath. > Kuroryo stands up. > Jaired says, "Better." > Saoirse clasps her hand over her mouth. > You snicker. > Jaired glares at you. > Valareina says, "Its...lovely." > Speaking to Jaired, you exclaim, "Is beinged perfect for yous!" > You nod. > You nod. > You nod. > Kashir nods slowly to you. > Speaking dryly to you, Jaired drones, "Yeah yeah." > Kaliq nods to you. > Taakhooshi chuckles. > Valareina says, "Very tasteful." > Jaired mutters eleven. > Jaired sarcastically says, "I'll cherish it always." > You beam happily at Jaired! > You bounce around happily. > Jaired looks determined and focused. In an awe inspiring display of combat mastery, Jaired engages you in a furious dance macabre, spiralling into a blur of strikes and ripostes! Jaired swings a short orase runestaff at you! AS: +158 vs DS: +509 with AvD: +7 + d100 roll: +64 = -280 A clean miss. Jaired swings a short orase runestaff at you! AS: +158 vs DS: +509 with AvD: +7 + d100 roll: +71 = -273 A clean miss. Jaired swings a short orase runestaff at you! AS: +158 vs DS: +509 with AvD: +7 + d100 roll: +34 = -310 A clean miss. Jaired swings a short orase runestaff at you! AS: +158 vs DS: +509 with AvD: +7 + d100 roll: +89 = -255 A clean miss. > Saoirse blinks. > Taakhooshi blinks. > Taakhooshi blinks. > Valareina says, "It doesn't hit very hard." > Taakhooshi blinks. > Jaired glowers. > Jaired looks over at Valareina and shakes his head. > Taakhooshi huskily exclaims, "That was verra fast!" > Jaired leans on his runestaff, taking a momentary rest. > Valareina says, "I think it is decorative." > Speaking to Taakhooshi, Kashir says, "He's a quick one." > Saoirse nods in agreement to Valareina. > Kashir nods to Taakhooshi. > Taakhooshi nods to Kashir. > Valareina says, "Oh will be back." > You snicker. > Kashir nods to Valareina. > You lower your head shyly, lacing your fingers behind your back and scuffing the ground with your foot. > Jaired says, "Alright, I should get back to work." > Kashir nods to Jaired. > Speaking to you, Jaired says, "I'll pay this back, somehow..." > Speaking to Jaired, Kashir says, "Enjoy your evening." > You grin at Jaired. > Jaired put a short orase runestaff capped with a carved halfling woman in his morduska hide pack. > You say, "I's knowinged." > Taakhooshi laughs at Jaired! > You nod. > You lower your head shyly, lacing your fingers behind your back and scuffing the ground with your foot. > Jaired chuckles. > Jaired begins to walk north but suddenly trips and goes flailing out of sight! > Taakhooshi huskily says, "Fast, but clumsy." > Taakhooshi nods to Kashir. > Speaking to Taakhooshi, Kashir says, "I think someone has been drinking." > Taakhooshi huskily says, "Or that." > The gypsy fortuneteller smiles at you and whispers, "I know many things unseen." > Taakhooshi nods to Kashir. Category:Humor